


Why You?

by vanroku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanroku/pseuds/vanroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as he lied awake he realized that he knew the entire time and that he was just kidding himself.</p><p>Eren knew that stance, that fighting style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegerhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerhardt/gifts).



Disbelief is how he reacted—of course it was. Her? Anyone but her.

But as he lied awake he realized he knew, knew her stance too well, knew what she looked like pinned beneath him.

Sleep creeps onto him and he is quietly smothered in its throws but all he can think of is _her._

He’s there, there in the forest once again, and he sees them, his fallen comrades, crumpled and broken on the grassy floor. He sees her and his legs move beneath him, he hears a roar from the mouth of the vessel that he controls, but the roar is his, all of his anger as it boils over to burn his feet.

The fight is fast, he sees her clearly, and there she is. He knew.

He has her pinned, but her skin is no longer muscles and sinews. She is clothed in a uniform she doesn’t deserve to wear.

He wants to tear it off her, tear away her skin and reveal her true form, the form hiding beneath bored eyes and lips set in a straight line.

She stares up at him with those same bored eyes and he snaps.

He screams, screams in her face. He feels the same agony, the same overwhelming anger and fear. His roars are words in the form of questions, asking, begging.

Why?

Why you?

Why you, the girl that always seemed so bored with her surroundings?

Why the girl that fascinated him so much, held his heart in a crushing grip?

He’s the one that is vulnerable, not her. Beneath her gaze he feels bare.

She runs her fingers through his hair. Her cold, frosted blue eyes are half-lidded, and beneath the feigned boredom is a mocking gaze.

Mocking him because he knew, knew all along.

She pulls him down and he lets her, and her lips are soft and firm against his, and it hurts him. Her skin is bare and she is vulnerable, and this is how he wants to know her. This is what they could have been. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her away from the ground, holds her. The places where her soft skin touches his are where grains of sand begins to form and they tumble down his skin to the bloody ground beneath them and he knows that there isn’t much time and it hurts. He holds her close and all he can ask is: _why_?

He wakes to the sun in his eyes and he croaks into silence:

_Why you?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't really know what else to write haha, I thought it ended nicely here.


End file.
